Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to winch assemblies and particularly to winch assemblies for truck receiver boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Winches have been used on trucks for many years to move heavy objects, and to pull the truck out of a bad spot, such as being stuck in mud or snow. In these types of operations, the winch cable is anchored to a tree or other support and the cable is then retrieved. As the cable is being pulled back into the winch, the vehicle is pulled toward the anchor spot. Once the vehicle is clear of the problem area, the cable can be unhooked from the anchor and stored. The vehicle can then move freely. One main problem exists with this tool. If the vehicle is in a position in which pulling on a winch cable makes things worse, then the winch has very little value. For example, if a vehicle with a winch on the front slides into a ditch front first, pulling on the winch cable will pull the vehicle farther into the ditch.
There have been some devices developed to help change the direction of pull of these winches. These devices can, for example reverse the pull on the vehicle in the example mentioned above so that the winch will pull the vehicle backwards. Examples of these devices are found in the following U.S. Patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,977 to Penttila discloses a vehicle jack that can be used for towing. The device uses a jack mechanism and a chain. One end of the chain is secured to the vehicle. The chain then passes through the jack and is secured on the other end to a special stake driven into the ground. Although this system appears workable, the use of the stake makes it impractical in many locations. In hard ground, a sledgehammer is needed to drive the stake. In soft ground, the stake may not hold and in frozen ground the stake is useless. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,962 to Webb teaches a power winch that is mounted to a tube. The tube is designed to fit into a box receiver. In this way, the winch can be placed on the front or rear of a vehicle and can be moved as needed. The device also teaches having one end of the tube for a second box receiver so that a ball hitch can be added to the system for hauling a trailer. Although this device is the ideal, it is a powered winch. These winches can be expensive and may not be economical if needed only occasionally. U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,139 to Julian discloses a hand winch mounted to a tube for installation in a receiver box. Although this is a lower cost alternative to the powered winch, it is also something that may not be used very often. This, the owner bears the expense of a tool that is seldom used U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,507 disclosed s tube mounted hand winch that is designed to fit over a hitch ball. In this design, a telescoping leg is installed at the outer end of the tube. Once again, this is a useful tool, but is not economical of used infrequently. Moreover, the design requires the use of the rear leg, which complicates matters. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,992 discloses a winch pulley that is punted in a receiver box. This pulley is used in conjunction with a standard mounted truck winch. The pulley is used to redirect the pull of the winch in any desired direction. This is also a useful tool, but only if one has a winch in place. Thus, unless a winch will be used often, a user must bear the expense of a winch and the pulley system for only occasional use.
The instant invention overcomes all of these difficulties. It eliminates the need for a hand or power winch by using a vehicle jack-something that may be also seldom used, but is found as standard equipment on the vehicle. As such, the need for an expensive winch is eliminated. Moreover, because the system is affordable, the user may find that jobs that may have been avoided or done with other means can be done more easily with the instant invention at no additional cost or inconvenience. The invention is a frame assembly that fits into the hitch receiver box found on many trucks. The typical receiver box is a square tube that has holes drilled in it to receive a locking pin. The box is designed to hold a smaller square accessory tube. The accessory tube is placed in the receiver box and is secured with the locking-pin. The outer end of the accessory tube holds useful equipment. Most often, this equipment consists of a hitch ball and accessories so that a trailer can be attached for hauling items such as boats or building materials or recreational camping trailers.
In the instant invention the accessory tube is used to hold the workings of a manual winch. A reinforced vertical plate is attached to the outer end of the accessory tube. The vertical plate has a series of lugs attached to the top sides of the plate. A pulley is mounted below the lugs. Finally, a hole is formed in the plate at the bottom. The lugs are designed to hold the bottom of a standard car jack, which is modified for this purpose. The car jack has a lift plate and is operated by a handle. The lift plate has an eye mounted to it and a length of wire rope is attached to the eye. The wire rope passes around the pulley. A hook is attached to the other end of the wire rope.
To use the winch, first place the accessory tube in the receiver box and secure it in place. Next place the jack in the lugs and attach the wire rope to the eye. Then take the other end of the wire rope and secure it to an anchor chain, which is secured to a substantial object, such as a tree. Then, the user operates the jack. As the jack pulls on the wire rope, it acts to move the vehicle. In this case, the vehicle moves backwards. If the travel length of the jack is sufficient to extricate the vehicle, the operation is then complete and the device can be removed. If more pull is needed, the anchor chain is fed through the hole in the plate to hold the vehicle in place while the hook-end of the wire rope is reattached to the chain closer to the anchor. Once reset, the jack can be used to pull the vehicle back through another jack length. This process can be repeated as needed until the vehicle is freed or until the item to be moved is at the desired location, or a new anchor needs to be established.